Feeling Half Empty
by Stop-Police
Summary: Not all things can be fixed at once with GH 325. Skye wounds have healed but things run deeper than they thought and they can't fix this. Will be rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jemma POV

The doctors tell us she won't see the next sunrise and her body is giving up. We prove them wrong when I put a needle with unknown liquid in her and her body stabilizes and four days later she is still her. I take her blood and monitor her vitals as she lays still on the bed, her chest rising and falling as the ventilator works for her. It worries me as she hasn't woken yet, her brain activity is good but there is still a possibility of unknown brain damage from being in the hyperbaric chamber for so long.

I run my hand through her soft hair, hoping in some way I am comforting her. I take one last look at her monitor, then her. I gently remove my hand and walk back to the lab where I am trying to figure out what caused such a regrowth but it didn't heal the scars or bone damage to her ribs where the bullet has grazed.

I run the newest blood test and glance at the monitor that shows the room Skye is in. I hate waiting for her to wake up. I want to hear her laughter and see her bright eyes, but I know her body must rest through the healing.

I can hear Fitz running around the room trying to fix the Night Night guns to improve them for Ward and the rest. I…I don't know what to do, just wait for Skye blood to show me something and for her to wake up so I know everything is okay with her.

Hours pass and I all do is study her somehow clean blood samples and watch her room monitor but she doesn't move at all, she just lies still. It worries me that she's not moving at all since we injected her with the unknown liquid.

Another hour passes and Fitz gets me to drink some tea and eat a sandwich. I want to sleep but the nightmares will plague me and I want to be there when Skye wakes up. More time flies by and I take another blood sample.

I'm waiting for the new blood sample to load up when I fall asleep at my desk and I'm back in that basement with Skye's body and there is nothing we can do for her. I am jerked awake Fitz voice yelling in my ear, 'Jemma! Skye's awake! Something is wrong!'

I immediately jump from my chair and I run to the medi-pod , when I get there Skye's eyes are open and she is trying to rip out the ventilator but May is holding her arms down. I rush to her and I place my hands against her head and I get her to meet my eyes and I say, 'Skye, Skye dear. Listen, I'm going to remove the tube. But I need you to calm down, alright?'

Skye's eyes are filled with panic but they meet with mine, 'Alright, I need you to cough for me when I remove the tube, you probably won't be able to talk but I will give you some ice chips to sooth the pain in your throat,' I tell her.

She nods to me, I remove the tape holding it there and then take hold of the tube, 'Cough,' I tell her, she coughs hard and I manage to pull it out. She continues cough trying to rid the dryness in her throat and Fitz hands me a cup of ice chips and water and I hold it against her lips. She sips slowly and hand coming to rest against mine. Her eyes well up and a few tears spill over onto her cheeks.

She pulls my hand away and she tries to speak but it pains her. I watch as she took my hand and placed it against her left leg, a sob slips through her throat.

'Skye?' I question her, worry filling my veins.

'Jem…I…,' She starts coughing again and I give her the ice again, pleased to hear her voice. When she pushes it away again then next thing out of her mouth kills me.

'Jemma? Why…why can't I feel… my legs?'

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except plots that give me feels. So what did you guys think? Should I keep going with this or not? Please review as it makes my heart explode. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jemma POV

When the last word slips from her mouth I feel my whole world tilt and everything falls. Nothing is okay anymore. I can hear a cry of anguish from Fitz behind me, I can feel the tears welling up but I need to know, I have to know why. I need to heal her.

My brain kicks into gear and thoughts run through my head of paralysis from below the waist. My hand still rest against her warm thigh, knowing she can't feel my touch. When I look to her face it is complete and utter heart break.

I turn to Fitz and quietly tell him, 'Get Agent Coulson and tell May to get us to a medical facility, now!'

He foot falls follow him out of the room and I turn back to Skye, her hand reaching for her right leg. I take it before she can reach her leg. My other hand runs through her hair, wishing this wasn't happening.

Her sobs fill the room and I worry that she is going to tear her stitches, all I can do is pull her to me and hold her against my chest, trying my best to fix this, knowing in the deepest part of my mind that I probably can't.

Coulson burst into the room with May and Ward hot on his heels, Fitz right behind them. The room is full and Skye heart rate goes through the roof when she sees them, her breathing is starting to become rough. A panic attack, I know the symptoms quite well. I reach for the sedative as May comes to my other side to stop Skye from ripping her wounds open. I inject the sedative into her IV and the effects are almost immediate. Her body slumps back against the bed, her heart rate lowers and her breathing returns to normal.

I stop the needle still in my hand and I sob, I sob for Skye. After all this bullshit, she has this. I sob for the loss she will have. I feel arms enclose me but I push them away, not caring who it is. I'm not the one needed comfort; Skye's entire life will never be the same.

When I manage to control my sobs I look to Coulson and Fitz, the only ones left in the room. Fitz is standing with his arms wrapped around his middle like he is trying to hold himself together and Coulson is staring at Skye, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

'Sir,' my voice rings in the room, 'Skye has reported loss of feeling from the waist, and I request we go to a Shield medical facility ASAP. I would like to look further into her injuries and understand what has caused loss of felling.'

Coulson nods and I move out of the room taking one last look at Skye. I make my way down to the lab with Fitz hot on my feet. 'Load up Skye's x-rays on the holo-table,' I demand to Fitz. He rushes to the table and pulls up her x-rays we had, I moved it so I could look at her lumbar spine and I saw something that horrified me, lodged between L3 and L4 was a bullet fragment, with a possible spinal cord sever. By the looks of it the bullet had hit rib 9 and fragmented into her stomach and they must have missed the one in her spine. There looks to be inflammation around the spine and possible bleeding but this is all old x-rays I have no idea what the serum has done to her from the inside. All it did was make her stable.

Fitz is tinkering next to me, both our brains trying to figure out if we can fix this, if we can fix Skye. I know how unpredictable spinal injuries can be and loss of feeling can point out to total loss of movement.

I turn and take a seat at my desk and just as I'm about to load up my computer to research the injury that Skye has, I stop. On my desk is a hula girl very much like the one Skye has in her room, I pick it up and on the bottom it says, '_Everyone needs a bit of oddity, love Skye.'_

I place it back on my desk; it stands out among all of our science stuff as Skye would say. I look to that monitor for Skye's room and she is still unconscious, her body as still as before.

* * *

Hour and hours pass us; the plane is finally landing at the Shield Medical Center that had told us Skye would die. We wheel her bed back into the facility, we are told to take her to a private room. Skye has been scheduled for a CT and we are going to have to wait till the Doctor comes in a assess her.

Doctors come and go, they never tell us anything. When they are ready to take her for her CT I request to be there, along with Coulson. I need to know how bad the damage is. As we are walking out of the room trailing behind Skye's bed, I see her, the doctor that had failed Skye, the one that failed to notice something so simple. I feel anger that I have never felt before. I want to yell at her, to tell her she is an incompetent Doctor, that Skye is better than her.

And I do just that, I yell at her and I watch her shrink away from my words. Her face filled with fear and regret.

I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and I'm being pulled away from the tiny Doctor. Mays words ring in my ear as she takes me back to Skye, 'Skye needs you Simmons. Skye needs you.'

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the feels you guys give me when you follow and review. Thank you! Next Chapter is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the scans are done, the doctors explain that there is severe swelling around her lumbar spine. They say she may never walk again, but they also tell us that when the swelling goes down there is a possibility that she may be able to walk after a surgery. I check the scans myself, Coulson and May behind me also studying them. Fitz had wondered off after the Doctor had told us about her possible paralysis.

I turn back to Coulson and May, I nod and quickly walk out of the room to follow the orderlies as they take her back to her room. I stand in the corner of the room while the reattach her heart monitor and as soon as they left the room I sit beside her bed and take her hand in mine. My other hand comes to rest on her stomach. The scars there are still fresh and I worry. I worry about if she will ever be able to live her life like this, if she can gather up the courage to make it through this. She was just shot and almost died several times and yet this had to happened, she pulled through something she wouldn't have been able to and she survived and now she has to deal with this. I cry for her, for the life I wish she could live. I wish she could live like this never happened that she never went into the basement.

Coulson comes into the room and takes the seat across from me; his entire being is filled with sadness and sorrow. His eyes are filled with unshed tears and he tells me, "Jemma, Skye will pull through this I know she can. She'll fight this. I'll make sure of this. We will never give up on her."

I can only response with a nod when the tears start to flow down my cheeks, he hands me a tissue and sits back and closes his eyes. I haven't slept since…I can't really remember; I think it was when I was doing blood tests.

Hours pass and I try to sleep but I fail when nightmares force me awake. Doctors come in and out check her vitals, they say she is stable and wake up soon. But another doctor tells us she may get worse. I kick him out and tell him to never come back.

Fitz hasn't come back, Coulson tells me he went back to his lab and is refusing to enter hospital. I want to go to him and tell him, that Skye isn't his mother. That she wasn't beaten by his father. I know that he hates hospitals because his mother almost died in one. Skye wouldn't want him to be here, if he feared it she would let him stay where he is comfortable. I want him to be safe, I don't want him to have a panic attack like the last time his mother ended up in hospital while we were in the academy. I just wish he was here by Skye's side.

Skye wakes up in the early morning at 4am; she is confused and doesn't understand much but her hand grasp mine tighter and a tear slips from her eyes. The only word she says is my name and it's filled with sadness.

May stands outside the door; protect Skye and scaring away the doctor that wanted us to give up on her. May had almost snapped him in two when she overheard him talking to another doctor about Skye being a waste of time and resources.

Sleep finally takes me as the sun begins to rise and I fall asleep. I manage to sleep for more than an hour and Coulson had gone and gotten me tea and a sandwich to eat telling me not to wear myself down.

Skye's new doctor come in and tells us that they want to put Skye in medically induced a coma and on a ventilator so she doesn't move her spine the swelling will go down fast. He also warn us that there is a possibility of infection but they are hoping the antibiotic will prevent it.

Coulson agrees and I go back to the corner of the room while they begin to put her on the ventilator, and they stabilize her spine. I worry that if they move her the wrong way she will never walk again. They leave the room as soon as they are finished and I move back to her bedside and the waiting game begins.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for being a giant asshole. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever but my life is starting to quiet down and I can write again. New chapter will be coming for all of my Agents Of SHIELD stories. I hope you guys enjoy and review make me write faster. **


End file.
